Service Ribbons
Any general ribbon, ribbon of gallantry & heroism, or lifesaving ribbon may be awarded multiple times, but any campaign ribbon may only be awarded once. A gold star represents each repeated citation, and a silver star represents five additional citations (and therefore five gold stars). To easily display service ribbons on a bio or service rack, use Template:Ribbons or Template:Ribbons Rack. To display all of your collected awards and service ribbons in a display case for your bio, use Template:Ribbons Display General Ribbons * Captain's Commendation: Awarded to a person for exemplary service and/or honorable actions performed in the course of his/her duties, when that service is deemed worthy of formal recognition by his/her commanding officer. * Prisoner of War Ribbon: Awarded to a person who has been taken prisoner. * Purple Heart: Awarded to anyone who sustains injury in the line of duty. * Explorer’s Ribbon: Awarded to a person who participates in the discovery of a new planet, region, or species. * Medical Science Ribbon: To recognize members of Starfleet who participate in, and successfully find a cure to a deadly, infectious disease which threatens to infect an entire planet or crew. This ribbon will serve as recognition for a job well done in saving the lives of others through scientific research, determination, and personal risk. * Diplomacy Ribbon: Presented to an officer who has distinguished him/herself by resolving a significantly dangerous or hostile situation through diplomatic means. * Innovation Ribbon: Awarded to a person who distinguishes him or herself by the innovative application of science or technology to resolve a dangerous situation. * Defense of Temporal Flow Ribbon: Awarded to a person who has defended the temporal timeline against incursion and disruption. * Joint Meritorious Unit Award: Awarded to a person who participates in a joint action with an allied or neutral force toward a common goal. * First Contact Ribbon: Awarded to a person who participates in a successful first contact event. * Extended Service Ribbon: Awarded to a person who participates in a mission that extends for more than one year without return to the home base. * Peacekeeper Service Ribbon: Awarded to a members of Starfleet who participates in, and successfully completes, a mission where keeping the peace is the primary goal. File:Awards ServiceRibbons Commendation.jpg|Captain's Commendation File:Awards ServiceRibbons POW 2011.jpg|Prisoner of War Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons PurpleHeart 2011.jpg|Purple Heart File:Awards ServiceRibbons Explorers 2011.jpg|Explorer’s Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons medicalscience 2013.jpg|Medical Science Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons diplomacyribbon 2014.jpg|Diplomacy Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons Innovationribbon 2014.jpg|Innovation Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons TemporalFlow 2011.jpg|Defense of Temporal Flow Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons JointMeritoriousUnit 2011.jpg|Joint Meritorious Unit Award File:Awards ServiceRibbons FirstContact 2011.jpg|First Contact Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons ExtendedService 2011.jpg|Extended Service Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons Peacekeeper 2011.jpg|Peacekeeper Service Ribbon Milestone Ribbons * Starfleet Academy Graduate Ribbon: Awarded to those who have graduated from Starfleet Academy. * Department Chief Ribbon: Awarded to a person who has held the title of department chief for no less than 6 months. This ribbon signifies the important achievement of being in charge of a ship/installation's department for a period of time. * Starship Commander Ribbon: Awarded to a person who has completed no less than one year of continuous service as a commanding officer. This ribbon recognizes those commanding officers who have served as masters of their vessels (or stations) for at least one year. It acknowledges the dedication and effort required of these officers to effectively lead their vessels and the stability they bring to a group by leading their crews through a year's tour of duty. * The Excellence in Training ribbon series recognize those who have given time and dedication to the Academy. The Silver and Gold ribbons represent the extra dedication of helping out past the minimum training officer certification requirements. (Characters will display only one of these ribbons, the one that is the most relevant to their achievement in the academy.) ** Excellence in Training Ribbon: Awarded to a person who has completed the requirements to become a certified training officer (2 sessions as a mock cadet, 2 sessions as a first officer, and 2 sessions as a commanding officer for a class). ** Silver Excellence in Training Ribbon: Awarded to a person who has served as a training officer (CO, FO, or Mock) for 25 classes beyond the minimum requirements for certification. ** Gold Excellence in Training Ribbon: Awarded to a person who has served as a training officer (CO, FO, or Mock) for 50 classes beyond the minimum requirements for certification. File:Awards ServiceRibbons Graduate.jpg|Starfleet Academy Graduate Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons DepartmentChief.jpg|Department Chief Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons Starship Commander.jpg|Starship Commander Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons ExcellenceinTraining.png|Excellence in Training Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons ExcellenceinTrainingSilver.png|Silver Excellence in Training Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons ExcellenceinTrainingGold.png|Gold Excellence in Training Ribbon Ribbons of Gallantry & Heroism * Federation Cross: Awarded to a person who distinguishes himself or herself conspicuously by gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his or her life above and beyond the call of duty while engaged in an action against an enemy of the Federation. The deed performed must have been one of personal bravery or self-sacrifice so conspicuous as to clearly distinguish the individual above his comrades and must have involved risk of life. * Good Conduct Ribbon: Awarded to a person who shows conspicuous gallantry in the line of duty. * Distinguished Service Ribbon: Awarded to a person who distinguished himself or herself by extraordinary heroism not justifying the award of a Federation Cross while engaged in an action against an enemy of the Federation. The act or acts of heroism must have been so notable and have involved risk of life so extraordinary as to set the individual apart from his or her comrades. * Silver Star: Awarded to a person who is cited for gallantry in action against an enemy of the Federation. The required gallantry, while of a lesser degree than that required for the Distinguished Service Ribbon, must nevertheless have been performed with marked distinction. * Legion of Merit: Awarded to a person who has distinguished himself or herself by exceptionally meritorious conduct in the performance of outstanding services and achievements. * UFP Medal of Freedom: Awarded to a person who shows conspicuous heroism in the defense of a UFP member world. File:Awards ServiceRibbons FederationCross 2011.jpg|Federation Cross File:Awards ServiceRibbons GoodConduct 2011.jpg|Good Conduct Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons DistinguishedService 2011.jpg|Distinguished Service Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons SilverStar 2011.jpg|Silver Star File:Awards ServiceRibbons LegionOfMerit 2011.jpg|Legion of Merit File:Awards ServiceRibbons MedalOfFreedom 2011.jpg|UFP Medal of Freedom Lifesaving Ribbons * Lifesaving Ribbon: Awarded to a person who has saved a life in the line of duty. * Silver Lifesaving Ribbon: Awarded to a person who has saved the life of another member of Starfleet. * Gold Lifesaving Ribbon: Awarded to a person who has risked his or her own life to save the life of another member of Starfleet. File:Awards ServiceRibbons LifesavingBasic 2011.jpg|Lifesaving Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons LifesavingSilver 2011.jpg|Silver Lifesaving Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons LifesavingGold 2011.jpg|Gold Lifesaving Ribbon Campaign Ribbons * Galactic War with the Borg Service Medal: Awarded to a person who participates in a conflict against the Borg. * Romulan Campaign Medal: Awarded to a person who participates in a conflict against the Romulans. * Iconian War: Awarded to a person who participated in the Iconian War in 2410 * Undine Threat Campaign Medal: Awarded to a person who participates participates in a conflict against Undine. * Bajoran Campaign Ribbon: Awarded to a person who participated in the defense of Bajor during the conflict in which it became a member of the United Federation of Planets, colloquially known as the Battle for Bajor. * Vaadwaur Invasion Campaign Ribbon: Awarded to a person who participated in the invasion of Vaadwaur in the Delta Quadtant in 2410 * Gorn Invasion Ribbon: Awarded to a person that took part in the Summer Blockbuster that involved the Gorn Conflict of 2383 and culminated in the destruction of the New Orleans-class at the First Battle of Eratis. * Grendellai Operations Ribbon: Awarded to a person that was involved in the Joint Mission of the , and in the IC93 system. Or, the Summer Blockbuster Mission involving the bombing of Deep Space 17 and the theft of . This ribbon will serve as a reminder that, whenever possible, peace is the best option. * Klingon War Ribbon: Awarded to a person that has taken part in the Klingon war in 2409. * Gateway Ribbon: Awarded to a person who helped to deal with the surge of Iconian Gateways that opened during the 2410 * Prometheus Ribbon: Awarded to a person who helped in handling the Prometheus Incident and ensuing chaos during 2392. File:Awards ServiceRibbons WarWithBorg 2011.jpg|Galactic War with the Borg Service Medal File:Awards ServiceRibbons RomulanCampaign 2011.jpg|Romulan Campaign Medal File:Awards ServiceRibbons HobusHeroism 2011.jpg|Iconian War File:Awards ServiceRibbons Ithassa 2011.jpg|Undine Threat Campaign Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons GornCampaign 2011.jpg|Gorn Campaign Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons battleforbajor 2011.jpg|Bajoran Campaign Ribbon File:Awards-ServiceRibbon-VaadwaurInvasion.jpg|Vaadwaur Invasion Campaign Ribbon File:GornInvasion.jpg|Gorn Invasion Ribbon File:GrendellaiRibbon.jpg|Grendellai Operations Ribbon File:KlingonInvasion.jpg|Klingon War Ribbon File:Gateway.jpg|Gateway Ribbon File:Awards ServiceRibbons Prometheus Incident 2014.jpg|Prometheus Ribbon Category:Commendations